


Не уезжай

by Little_Gold



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Gold/pseuds/Little_Gold
Summary: Маркусу нравилась такая спокойная и размеренная жизнь, но он воспринимал ее как отуск: Томас мог позвонить в любую минут, попросить помощи и Маркус бы сорвался в дорогу, ничего не объясняя. Но всё же, что-то внутри требовало наплевать на те границы, что были негласно установленны и отговорить Питера уезжать.





	Не уезжай

**Author's Note:**

> Этот драббл писался где-то на середине второго сезона, потому события финала не учитывают.

Маркус поставил полено перед собой, размахнулся топором и опустил острое лезвие. Монотонная работа странным образом успокаивала. Последовательность простых действий и изматывающая усталость вводили в какое-то подобие транса. Он так сосредоточился на ломящей боли в плечах и спине, что не сразу заметил подъезжающую машину. Старая, потёртая колымага грязного цвета остановилась на приличном расстоянии от дома.  
Маркус поудобнее перехватил древко топора и хмуро вгляделся в затемнённые стёкла. Гости не спешили выходить и Маркус собрался было поприветствовать их сам, но в этот момент хлопнула дверь дома. Питер вышел на крыльцо и замер, увидев машину. В руках он сжимал свою охотничью винтовку, готовый разрядить её в незваных гостей, но, посмотрев на Маркуса, Питер глубоко вздохнул, отставил винтовку и направился в сторону машины. Из неё тут же вышли двое. Четкость их движений, выправка - Маркус много бы поставил на то, что эти двое были военными.   
Питер остановился, проигнорировав протянутую одним из гостей руку. Им был пожилой мужчина с выдающимся носом. Худоба добавляла роста и без того высокой фигуре, из-за чего казалось, что он возвышается над всеми словно древний истукан. Мужчина ухмыльнулся, опустил руку и что-то тихо заговорил. Маркус не слышал, о чем был разговор, но напряженная спина Питера, его сжатые кулаки красноречиво давали понять, что разговор ему неприятен. В какой-то момент, Питер отступил на шаг назад, взмахнул рукой, его ответ звучал резко и на тон выше. Мужчина оборвал Питера, отечески положил руку ему на плечо, и что-то тихо и вкрадчиво сказал, мотнув головой в сторону Маркуса. Питер тут же осунулся, разжал кулаки и медленно кивнул в ответ. Гость взял из рук своего спутника увесистый бумажный конверт и протянул Питеру. Маркус видел, как он колебался, принимая пакет. 

Когда Питер скрылся в доме, Маркус не сразу последовал за ним. Питер выглядел слишком взвинченым, всё его внимание было приковано к пакету.  
\- Мне стоит что-то знать? - Спросил Маркус, когда молчание стало для него слишком уж невыносимым. С момента той странной встречи прошло больше часа, но Питер так и не объяснил произошедшего, лишь задумчиво сидел, положив перед собой злосчастное письмо. За те несколько месяцев, что они прожили вместе, тема прошлого никогда не поднималась специально. Вскользь брошенная фраза, случайное упоминание - не более. Поэтому единственное, что Маркус знал - Питер был военным. Почти вечность назад. В доме об этом напоминала лишь пара фотографий. На одной молодой двадцатилетний курсант Питер Морроу в парадной форме улыбался камере в компании таких же ребят. На другой - они же, но старше. Припорошенные песчаной пылью, с винтовками наперевес. На лицах ни следа былой радости.   
\- Война - это узаконенное убийство. - С горечью сказал Питер, когда Маркус впервые разглядывал снимок. Теперь эти слова сами всплыли в памяти Маркуса, зародив тревожное подозрение о сути этой встречи. Питер поднял на него глаза:  
\- Мне нужно уехать. На несколько недель. Или месяцев.  
\- Это были военные? - Подтвердил свою догадку Маркус, подходя ближе. Питер в ответ взял его руку в свою и поцеловал ладонь.  
\- Если захочешь - я расскажу тебе, когда вернусь. Это сложно объяснить вот так сразу.   
Маркус нахмурился, но дальше расспрашивать не стал. Ему нравилась такая спокойная размеренная жизнь, но он воспринимал её скорее как отпуск. Томас мог позвонить в любую минут, попросить помощи и Маркус бы сорвался точно так же, ничего не объясняя. Потому он не считал себя вправе требовать каких-либо объяснений, но всё же что-то внутри требовало наплевать на те границы, что они негласно установили и отговорить Питера уезжать. Оно требовало вцепиться в этого человека и не отпускать, иначе, казалось Маркусу, он потеряет Питера навсегда. Но все эти мысли, все эти предчувствия так и остались в его голове. Маркус осторожно высвободил ладонь и отошел, позволив Питеру подняться.  
\- Я уеду рано утром. - сказал он, глядя в лицо Маркуса так, словно знал о его сомнениях. - Я попрошу Роуз заезжать чаще.   
Маркус был рад, когда та привозила ребят. Он был рад, когда Верити заезжала на обеды и ужины среди недели. Гомон, который наполнял дом в такие дни, действовала на него умиротворяюще. Но сейчас ему это показалось излишне опекающим.  
\- Со мной будет все в порядке... - начал было Маркус, но Питер его прервал, тихо рассмеявшись.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что можно сойти с ума от этой тишины. Кругом лес да вода. В первый год, когда я только перебрался сюда, меня свалила ангина. Если бы не Энди, я не знаю, как бы пережил ту зиму. - он улыбнулся шире. - К тому же, Харпер будет рада видеть тебя чаще.   
Они стояли, вглядывались в лица друг друга, запоминая. Вдруг Питер встрепенулся и, под удивленным взглядом Маркуса, скрылся в соседней комнате.  
\- Знаешь, я хотел сделать это на Рождество, - сказал Питер, вернувшись. Он подошел к Маркусу и вновь взял его руку в свою. - А теперь не знаю, вернусь ли вовремя. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, чтобы был уверен, что вернусь. К тебе.   
Он что-то положил на его ладонь и Маркус на мгновение забыл как дышать. Тонкое кольцо отливало серебром и приковывало взгляд. Маркус посмотрел на Питера. Видимо, выглядел он слишком испуганным - Питер смутился и чуть отстранился.   
\- Это слишком рано, знаю... - он начал было оправдываться, но замолчал, увидев как Маркус осторожно взял кольцо, словно это самая хрупкая вещь на свете, и надел на свой палец - пришлось в самый раз.   
\- Я буду ждать. - Сказал он и поцеловал Питера. Потом он снял со своего запястья шнурок с нательной иконкой и повязал его на запястье Питера. - Ты не веришь, но так будет спокойнее мне. Она дорога мне. Верни мне ее.  
\- Я верну. - Ответил Питер, обнимая Маркуса. - Верну.

*** ***  
Питер был прав, считая, что не вернется до Рождества. Он исправно отправлял Маркусу короткие сообщения с разных номеров, по которым потом невозможно было дозвониться. “Я в порядке”. Ни больше, ни меньше. Время тянулось вереницей дней и этих сообщений, сливаясь в недели и месяцы.  
Маркус заложил страницу пальцем и откинул голову на спинку дивана. Харпер мирно дремала, свернувшись калачиком под его боком. Он был рад, что Роуз согласилась оставить девочку с ним. До рождественских каникул оставалось ещё две недели и Роуз справедливо полагала, что прогуливать школу не время. Только подскочившая температура Харпер и уверения Маркуса, что он позаботиться о девочке и привезет ее следующим днём, смягчили Роуз, на зависть остальным ребятам.   
Маркус легонько, чтобы не разбудить, прошёлся ладонью по волосам Харпер, задержав руку на ее лбу - температура все ещё не спала, хотя и стала куда ниже. Он собрался было поправить сползший с девочки плед, но тут в кармане тихо загудел мобильник.   
\- Да?   
\- Маркус... - спустя секундную тишину зазвучал загнанный, тихий голос Томаса. Это был он, точно он. Вслушиваясь в этот шепот, Маркус вцепился в телефон так, что побелели костяшки.  
\- Томас? Где ты? - Взволнованно зашипел он, помятуя о спящей Харпер. - Томас?  
В трубке снова повисла потрескивающая тишина, сквозь которую было слышно только тяжёлое дыхание Томаса.  
\- Маркус... Они знали... - Он шумно сглотнул, - об острове, о... Чикаго. Маркус... Он идёт..  
\- Он?.. Томас?! - Маркус шокировано посмотрел на отключившийся телефон. Нажал обратный вызов, но вежливый голос сообщил, что номер отключен.   
\- Черт! - Сквозь зубы выругался Маркус, чувствуя как по телу начал расползаться липкий страх. В голове рождались и так же быстро гасли сотни мыслей. Они? Демоны знали об острове? В Чикаго все вышло действительно слишком шумно, но остров...  
Додумать Маркусу не дали - в дверь постучали. Он вздрогнул, и посмотрел на Харпер - девочка все ещё крепко спала. Осторожно подложив под ее голову подушку, он встал и направился к двери, в которую снова постучали.   
Маркус открыл дверь, замер на мгновение и попятился. Такие знакомые и теплые некогда голубые глаза теперь маслянисто поблёскивали в полумраке гостиной. Такие знакомые губы растянулись в кривом подобии улыбки.  
\- Нет, - прошептал Маркус, - нет, только не Питер...  
Существо, которое некогда было Питером, прошло в дом.  
\- О, бедный Питер. Он так хотел вернуться к тебе, Маркус. - Существо вытащило из кармана знакомый шнурок. Иконка была заляпана чем-то бурым. - Так хотел. Так желал этого, что я не смог устоять.  
Усмехнувшись, существо перевело взгляд на спящую Харпер и захлопнуло за собой дверь.


End file.
